Midnight
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Shane's bored. Awake. It's obviously midnight. Nate is a lazy ass. Jason stays up with him. Blah. Read it. I suck at summaries.


**Shane's POV. **

I sat on my bed boredly, looking around the dark cabin. It had to be at least midnight.  
>I'm wide awake. Jason and Nate were asleep. And you could hear the rain falling hard on the roof.<br>Maybe that's why I'm still awake. I tried sleeping already, of course. I kept waking up. I sat there for a few more minutes. I can't take this anymore. I'm waking someone up. I don't give a shit if they're mad.  
>I carefully got off the bed, and stretched, feeling a bit off balance. I felt like I've been sitting there for hours. I made my way across the room, and went to Nate's bed. I poked him a few times, and whispered; "Nate. Wake up." I shook him, and he didn't do anything but turn the other way. Alright. Fine. I went over to Jason, and shook him a few times. He just made a little sound, and pulled the pillow over his head. I snickered and pushed him, almost off his bed. It wasn't that big, so he could've easily fallen off. "Come on, Jason. Wake up, pleeease." I tried not to laugh too loud, if it was just Jason awake, then that's fine enough for me. I'm going to try not to wake Nate up.<p>

"Jason." I whispered again.

"Hm."

"Wake up."

"No."

"You answered me, you're awake. Now get up!" I demanded, crossing my arms. He turned the other way, and hugged the pillow to his chest. "Now." I said, in a little above a whisper.

"Whyyy." He asked tiredly. I went over to the other side of the bed, and stood there.

"Because.. I can't sleep?" I answered, smiling. He opened his eyes a bit, and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was dark, but I could still see him a bit. I blushed, noticing how cute he looked.  
>I never noticed that before..<p>

"Alright.. I'm up. What time is it?" He asked, sitting up.

"I think midnight."

"Night." He layed back down, and put his pillow behind his head.

"Nooo!" I whined, pulling him back up. He shook his head and pulled his arms away.

"Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean you can bother other people!" He laughed, putting his hand over his face. I just sighed.

"Alright, sorry." Then I started walking back to my bed. I heard him move around, and I turned to look at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay up."

I smiled, "Thank you." I watched him as he got off his bed, walking over to me.

"What did you want to do, anyways? Talk or something?" He yawned again.

"I don't care. I have nothing to do. I'm just.. Tired of being the only one awake." I laughed nervously. Why am I so nervous? It's just Jason.. And plus, isn't he supposed to be stupid? He doesn't seem it.. Not now.. It's kind of different. He nodded, walking over to the window. He looked out, staring tiredly. "Wow, it sure is crazy out there, huh..?" He said quietly.

"Y-Yeah.. I think that's why I couldn't sleep." I went over to him, and tried not getting too close. The wind was blowing hard, and you could see things being blown around. It's not as bad as it was. But still, pretty bad. He turned to me and smiled, walking back over to his bed. I followed him, "Asshole.. You're not sleeping."

"I'm not." He said, sitting down criss cross. He pat the spot infront of him, "Now sit." And I did as told. I could feel my face heating up a bit as he stared at me. He was smiling. He's always smiling. Ugh. But it's not like I'm complaining.. Because trust me, I'm not.

"What?" I asked quietly, after I don't know how long. It wasn't that long. But it seemed like it.

"Huh, oh. Sorry." He giggled. Why. Why did he do that?

"Ah, it's okay.." I sat there thinking for a second, "Want to just talk? We don't do that a lot. You know, by ourselves." I suggested.

He nodded, "Okay... How's it goin'?" He asked, grinning widely. I sighed, and reached over, hitting him upside the head.

"No."

Yep, he's stupid.

"I'm kidding." He rolled his eyes, "I don't even know what to talk about."

"Just, whatever." I shrugged, thinking of something. Then I asked the first thing that came to mind, "What do you plan on doing when we get home?"

He smiled, "It'll just be the same as usual. We'll all hang out, like we always do. Right?"

"Right." I smiled back. No matter what, we're always together. You don't usually see us by ourselves. It's not like you could easily get rid of him or Nate. And right now.. That oddly makes me feel really happy.

"So.. Uhh.. Do you enjoy being here?" He then asked.

"Of course." I answered simply. If I didn't like it at the camp, why would I be here?

"Hah, same.." I looked at him, and he looked nervous. It was really cute.. And I don't know why I think that. And I also don't know why I suddenly want to kiss him right now, too.. If I did, everything would be over. He would hate me..

Now I think I like him more than I should.. What if he could tell? Maybe that's why he seems nervous..

Just then he got my attention. He was waving his hand in front of my face. "Shane?" He whispered.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was thinking.."

"About what?" He tilted his head. All cutely..

"Uh. Nothing important." I laughed, rubbing the back on my neck. I hope he's stupid enough to just not notice anything.

"It's obviously important." He frowned.

What the hell..

"How?"

"You seemed spaced out. I don't know.." He looked down, shrugging.

"Sorry.."

"Don't apologize." He looked at me and laughed.

"Okay.. Um.. Hey, Jason..?" I asked quietly. I'm going to embarrass myself.. I just know it.. But I think.. Maybe I could hint. I don't know. It's worth a try, right? It's him. It should be.

"Yes?" He scooted a little closer to me. That doesn't help, really.. I cleared my throat, trying not to be too loud, then I asked;

"Do you like anyone here?"

He covered his mouth and laughed, "What is this? 7th grade?" He pushed me lightly, and I just blushed. Really? That makes me feel worse.

"U-Uhh.. Nevermind."

"No, it's fine. And.." He looked away, and I could see him smiling softly. "I don't know."

"Give me a straight answer!" I frowned.

He looked at me, a little surprised, "Why do you care?"

Then my eyes widened a bit, "N-No reason.. Really.." I moved away from him a bit, embarrassed. I hope he doesn't catch on..

"Are you okay..?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Of course!" I looked at him, like he was stupid.

"I'll stop asking." He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry. And, what about you? Do you like anyone here?"

"No.. Of course not.."

"I mean.. You asked me that.. So I was just guessing, maybe you liked someone here.."

I only asked that because I was hoping he would.. And.. Obviously, I do..

"Oh.." He kind of looks disappointed..

It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes, before he spoke up;

"Hey, Shane. Do you want to stay up?"

I laughed a bit, "It's already morning.."

"I meant.. Until the sun comes up?"

I looked over at the window, and I could see still it raining. I don't see the sun coming out too soon. Not with how it looks now. But of course I would want to stay up with him..

"I guess."

"You don't have to.."

I smiled, "It's okay. We don't really do stuff like that together a lot." He nodded, and suddenly, leaned in a bit. I sat still, holding my breath. As he moved a piece of my hair out of my face.  
>I could feel my face heating up. He smiled, and pulled away.<p>

"Sorry.. Uh.. That was in the way.. And it was just bothering me.." He said shrugging.

"It's alright.."

"Now what..?" He watched me closely, smiling.

"Ahh.. Want to go outside?" I laughed quietly.

He fake gasped, "Oh my gosh, but it's raining! What if you ruined your hair or something?" He held his hand up to his mouth, eyes wide. The fucking dumbass.

I glared at him, "Then forget it." I crossed my arms, sighing. Am I really that much of an asshole?

"You know I'm just playing with you." He then reached out, and pulled me close to him. I relaxed and let him, keeping my hands flat on the bed.

"Jason.. What are you doing?.."

"Can I not hug you..? Sorry." He pulled away, and climbed off the bed.

"No! You can." I turned around and held my arms out again. I oddly didn't want him to let go.. He stared at me for a second, and got closer, wrapping his arms around me. I let my hands rest on his hips, and I nuzzled my face into his neck. This felt nice.. I could hear him breathing lightly. I smiled, and felt him shake a bit. That's so cute.  
>We stayed like that for a minute, and he slowly pulled away. I frowned, still keeping my hands on his hips. He had his eyes on mine. I then moved my hands up to his shoulders,<br>and gently pulled him closer down to me. His face was inches from mine.. I could see his face turning red. I started to lean in more, and he removed my hands from his shoulders, taking a step back. I looked down and bit my lip, embarrassed. I think I did something wrong.. I saw him rub his eyes, and he took a deep breath.

"I'm.. Sorry." He whispered.

"Why..?" I asked.

"Well.. You.. Nevermind." Then he walked around his bunk, and grabbed a hoodie from his bag. "Let's just go outside.." He smiled softly, and threw another hoodie at me. I just nodded and put it on. I think I made this kind of awkward. Even if he is smiling.. I'm sure he's just trying to be nice to me. Or change the subject.

We both got our shoes on quickly, and went outside. He put my hood up, and laughed. "If you get sick, don't blame me."

"Like, you seriously care." I laughed, and pushed him away.

"I do." He pouted at me. Maybe this isn't so bad..

"Fine." Then I got closer to him, and pulled his hood up. "You better not get sick, either."

"This was your idea." He said, poking my nose. I laughed, and grabbed his wrist.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, he took my hand and pulled me along with him."Where are we going..?" I asked him quietly. No one was around, of course. Why would anyone be outside this late, and of course, when it's raining? "We're going for a walk." He replied, smiling at me. What just happened? For a minute it was awkward. Until we get outside. It could be because Nate was in the cabin.. That has to be it. He drug me far away from the cabins, and it was getting more and more cold. I was freezing. I looked at him, and he seemed fine. The wind wasn't blowing as hard now. It was just raining normally. He pulled me over to a bench, and sat down. I sat next to him.

"Why all the way out here?" I asked.

"Well, we could be alone." He said, blushing. I smiled at him, nodding. This actually was a perfect spot.. I tried scooting closer to him. So close, our legs were touching.

"Hey, Shane..?"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Do you have feelings for me..?" He hesitantly asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah.." I grabbed his hands, and leaned over. He closed his eyes slowly, leaning in more. I moved one of my hands up to his cheek. It was cold and slightly wet, of course because we're out here in the rain. Like idiots.. I gently pressed my lips against his. I suddenly had that tingly feeling inside.. I smiled softly into the kiss. He moved his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. If that's even possible.. I pulled away slowly and looked at him. He looked at me, frowning.

"What is it..?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled, and crawled onto his lap. He held his breath as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him again, but not like the first time. A little bit more rough. I heard him make a little sound, as he rubbed his hands up my back. I started biting at his bottom lip, and he slightly opened his mouth,  
>letting me slid my tongue in there. I moved one of my hands down to his shirt, running it under there. We were so close to eachother, I could feel his face heating up, along with mine.<br>I ran my hand lower, feeling him start to shake. I smiled, and pulled away a bit. I looked at him, his face was flushed.

"May I?"

"N-Not here.." He stuttered, looking up at me. I don't know if he's nervous, or if its just the cold.

I laughed slightly, and put my hands on the sides of his face, "Don't worry." I whispered, kissing him. I think he's worried about someone seeing. But who would be that far out here, at this time?  
>It's still dark. And raining. I got off his lap, and on the ground. On my knees. I noticed him holding his breath. I slowly started pulling his pajama bottoms down a bit, with his boxers.<p>

"You know, Shane.. You don't have to do this."

"I want to. And I know you want me to." I looked up at him, smiling.

"But.."

I put my finger to his lips, "Shh, don't be embarrassed." He just nodded slightly, watching me. I moved closer to him, and carefully wrapped my hand around him. He moved around a bit, putting his hands flat on the bench.  
>I think he's uncomfortable.. I leaned in more, and put my mouth on him. I slowly started sucking, hearing him gasp. I took that as a good thing and went a little deeper. He moaned, putting his hand on my head. When I went faster, he pulled on my hair. I tried fitting him in as much as I could, feeling his knees start to shake. He tilted his head back, a few sounds escaping his mouth. I was happy.. I'm making him feel good.<p>

"S-Shane.." He gasped, moving a bit. I started sucking harder, and deeper, until he came in my mouth. I pulled back, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, swallowing. I smiled softly at him. He panted, face turning red.

"Did I do good..?" I whispered.

"Y-Yes.. You did.." He said, pulling his boxers back up, with his pants. I blushed, standing up.

"Want to head back..?"

"Okay.." He smiled, putting his hand out. I smiled, taking his hand. And we walked back to the cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>This is really lame, but I was bored as hell. D8 And I did it all by myself. LOL :I<strong>

**Hope you liked it~**

**-Tabby.  
><strong>


End file.
